Question: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{6}{2k - 6} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2k - 6$ $ -6 = \dfrac{2k - 6}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -18 = 2k - 6 $ $-18 = 2k - 6$ $-12 = 2k$ $2k = -12$ $k = -\dfrac{12}{2}$ Simplify. $k = -6$